


Пара

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: — Шерлок не может быть хорош во всем. Может, он плохо целуется?— Нет, в этом он тоже хорош.— Что?— Что?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Пара

— Шерлок не может быть хорош во всем, — говорит Лестрейд, помешивая деревянной палочкой свой кофе. — Может, он плохо целуется?

— Нет, в этом он тоже хорош, — отвечает Джон машинально, не подумав.

— Что?

— Что?

— Тебе Молли сказала? Или с кем он там мог целоваться.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он не мог целоваться со мной?

— Оу.

— Ага.

— Меня это удивляет.

— Почему?

— Мне казалось, он весь такой не гей и вообще асексуал. 

Джон чуть не давится своим фисташковым молочным коктейлем. Огромным усилием воли ему удается не рассмеяться. Он спит с Шерлоком и знает, как он горяч в постели. Асексул, ага. И совсем не гей. 

— Асексуал не значит аромантик. Хотя он не асексуал, насколько я знаю.

— Как это вообще случилось? — интересуется Лестрейд.

— Что именно?

— Как тебя угораздило поцеловаться с Шерлоком?

— Он читал какой-то длинный и нудный роман, и там герои поцеловались. Ему стало любопытно, каково это. Наверное, ему просто надоела книга и он решил отвлечься.

— А ты как раз оказался рядом. Почему ты не отказал ему?

Джон пожимает плечами. Он тоже задавал себе подобные вопросы.

— Я давно не ощущал тепла поцелуя. Мне этого не хватало. А потом мы оба втянулись.

— Это было не единожды?

— Нет, конечно. Я долго учил его целоваться, поэтому я могу сейчас говорить, что он хорошо целуется.

— Какая прелесть. Чего я еще о вас не знаю, ребята?

— Много чего.

Например, что Шерлок любит шибари. Что любит, когда Джон дрочит одновременно два их члена. Что он ненавидит быть снизу, когда он с ним, но при этом запросто трахает себя дилдо. Что-то в этом есть… желание подчинить, показать, кто здесь сильнее, умнее, лучше. Это очень обидно, на самом деле. Но Джон это терпит. Как и все выходки Шерлока. Как терпит отрезанную голову в холодильнике и пальцы в баночке. Он много чего готов простить ему, если честно. Знает ли об этом Шерлок? Надо когда-нибудь ему сказать. Когда будет подходящая атмосфера для сложного разговора. Определенно не сейчас. Сейчас весна, сейчас хочется наслаждаться молочным коктейлем и пением птичек за окном, долгожданным теплом и запахом всего цветущего. 

— Например? — не унимается Лестрейд. 

Джон не собирается рассказывать ему о сексуальных предпочтениях Шерлока. Еще чего.

— У нас одинаковая группа крови. Мы можем быть донорами друг для друга.

— Ясно. — Лестрейд выглядит слегка разочарованным. Очевидно, он ждал не такой информации. Повисает неловкая тишина, разбавляемая лишь Греговым прихлебыванием кофе. 

Но вот наконец в кофейню заходит Шерлок. Высокий, красивый, невероятный. Джон невольно расплывается в улыбке. Шерлок сдержанно кивает Лестрейду, а Джон хватает его за шарф и притягивает к себе. Целует порывисто. Шерлок вырывается.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Он знает, — говорит Джон.

— Я знаю, — подтверждает Лестрейд.

— Ты должен знать, кто убил миссис Ричард, а не то, что мы с Джоном пара.

— Я думал, ты скажешь, кто ее убил. Ты же здесь для этого?

— Я здесь только потому, что Джон меня попросил.

Джон ухмыляется. Да, они определенно пара. Пусть изначально в их отношениях любовью и не пахло. Она появилась позже. Да, может, их отношения не совсем правильные с этим пунктиком Шерлока «ты не будешь меня трахать ни за что на свете», но уж какие есть. Ведь то, что ради Джона он согласился на неинтересное дело, что-то да значит.

— Мы сгораем от нетерпения услышать развязку этой истории, — говорит Джон, делая глоток коктейля. Ему правда интересно. Ему это дело не кажется элементарным. Шерлок пожимает плечами. Он выглядит разочарованным.

— Просто удивительно, что вы сами до этого не додумались…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9060618) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
